


That Time Bucky "Fixed" Tony's Shower

by Loki_Superwholockin



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crack, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, I need a better title, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Natasha Is a Good Bro, Plot What Plot, just a little bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 11:24:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13680699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Superwholockin/pseuds/Loki_Superwholockin
Summary: Anonymous asked:"Bucky trying to fix the shower. Him bending over and showing off that fantastic ass, and Steve walks in and watched. Bucky doesn't notice until he's being pushed up against the side of the shower. Sexy times happen ;)"





	That Time Bucky "Fixed" Tony's Shower

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked:  
> "Bucky trying to fix the shower. Him bending over and showing off that fantastic ass, and Steve walks in and watched. Bucky doesn't notice until he's being pushed up against the side of the shower. Sexy times happen ;)"
> 
> My [tumblr](https://loki-superwholockin.tumblr.com) askbox is always open!
> 
> Unbeta'd, all mistakes are mine! This is a one-shot. If you find any mistakes, tell me!

xXoOoXx

Bucky glared at the offending hunk of metal, wrench gripped in his flesh hand. He reached up, too-small shirt riding up to show of a sliver of pale skin, to loosen the shower head from the wall. He hit it with the wrench and it fell to the floor with a loud, metallic clang. 

Bucky sighed and glared some more, "Why can't Stark fix 'sown fuckin' showers?" 

He kicked the fallen shower head lightly is disdain.

xXoOoXx

Steve was on his way to talk to Tasha about his hopeless crush on Buck when he heard a loud clang, some swearing, and then another clang. He raised an eyebrow and backtracked. The door to Tony's room was open, and sounds of clanging and Bucky cursing were coming from within. Steve felt his mouth stretch into a dorky smile at the thought of Bucky.

He walked into the room and saw Bucky standing in Tony's shower, bent over to pick up a... shower head? Why was Bucky in Stark's shower? Or his room in general? Steve felt a curl of jealousy and possessiveness in his stomach. It was irrational, he knew, Bucky wasn't his in the first place. Steve had been hiding his feelings for his best friend since before he went to war. 

He continued watching as Bucky whacked the pipes a few time with his wrench, which, probably didn't help very much. Bucky's lean chest was hardly concealed in his sweat-soaked tee-shirt. Steve felt his chest tighten. He knew Buck would never want him, if he even liked men. 

Steve turned around to leave when Bucky saw him in his peripheral vision.

"Heya! Stevie! Wha'cha doing? I thought you an' Tasha were sparring?"

Steve turned around, blushing faintly at being caught. 

"Yeah, well, sparring and discussing my love life, a topic both her and Barton seem to find enthralling. Nat seems set on getting me a girlfriend." 

Bucky smiled, trying not to let any jealousy into it, "Well, that's good. You'll make a great housewife someday!"

Steve took a deep breath, he hadn't told anyone beside Natasha that he, well, didn't want a _girl_ friend. 

"That's whats wrong with it, though. I-I don't want a, you know, a girlfriend. I'm not saying I wouldn't want a partner, I would just kinda, you know, want a male partner. I mean, I know we were raised to think that was wrong and all, but it isn't now, and people accept it, and-"

Bucky's lips left Steve's slowly. Steve was gaping like a fish out of water. Bucky's eyes were flicking all around the room, looking everywhere but the man he had just kissed. 

Finally, Bucky looked back to Steve, worry colouring his ocean-blue eyes. He took a shaky breath and tapped Steve's chin to get him to close his mouth. 

"Tell me I ain't readin' this wrong, Stevie."

"You're not."

"Then kiss me again."

Steve did just that.

xXoOoXx

At dinner, they got knowing looks from Sam, Nat, and Clint, and a slightly disgusted look from Tony. Bucky finally broke the silence.

"Stark, stop lookin' at us like that, a'right? We changed your sheets, so get over it."

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me how you liked it! Kudos are loved, comments are treasured! See me on [tumblr](https://loki-superwholockin.tumblr.com)! My askbox is always open if you like my writing!


End file.
